


Cool, koera ja krabi

by Clarinete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma loodan, et sa niimoodi fanfic. Karkat meeldis Jade ja Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, koera ja krabi

**Author's Note:**

> Tere, palun kommenteerida .

Ei ole midagi head selles elus seda jagada, kes tunnevad, aga Karkat ei saa öelda sama.  
Kuna see on juba ammu huvitatud sõbranna tema parim sõber. Tema nimi on Jade Harley, mis ei ole ainult üks tema sõpradest, kuid kõige enesekindel.  
Karkat probleem ei ole, et nagu sõbranna tema parim sõber, kuid ka paar kuud tagasi lihtsalt armastas teda, ja veelgi tagasi, teine tüdruk, ja nii juba mitu aastat.  
Karkat on armuvalus poiss. Kuigi kogu aeg tundub külm ja kalkulaatoriga, ta on tegelikult mõelda, inimene, kellele meeldib või kes on armunud.  
Ilma nende purustav, Karkat on langenud nii palju inimesi, kes on juba kaotanud arvu. Aga hoolimata sellest, et nii suur hulk, see ei tundu igavleda samaga.  
Kokkuvõttes on ta hakanud, miks see juhtub, on see tavaline ja lihtne, "on palju armastust anda, aga ei tunne piisavalt tugev seda."  
Kui Karkat selgelt ei ole väga tark mees.


End file.
